Fusion
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: Kirk and Spock fall prey to a mysterious machine while transported on a strange ship. The machine fuses the two together into one being- however because of Spocks highly intelligent mind, it is predicted that Kirk/Spock only have 24 hours to reverse it... or else... (Based off of Steven Universe's gem fusion power :P Reviews are welcome! )
1. Chapter 1

Kirk, Spock, McCoy and a few redshirts transported onto a strange, unknown ship.

Kirk began to order his crewmen to their duties.

"Spock, you're with me. McCoy, you and the others examine the east side of this ship- see if there's anyone on board in need. Somebody had to have sent that distress call." The Captain explained.

"Captain, it should be noted that the distress call we received may have been a decoy- to get us on the ship to harm us." Spock told him.

"Good point. But there's a chance the call was from someone in a dire situation. So…" Kirk faced his crew "Phasers on stun."

After the group split up, Kirk and Spock entered a room which contained a Frankenstein-like machine hooked up to two pods on either side. The pods attached to a larger middle pod- one with no door.

"What could this be, Spock?" Kirk asked, walking around the machine as if it were a masterpiece at a museum.

"I do not know, Captain." Spock noticed a desk near the door to the room. On the desk were some papers. Spock picked up the papers and began to read "These are schematic diagrams, Captain. I cannot completely translate all words describing this device; however, those I can understand cause me to believe this machine is some sort of healing device."

"Healing device?" Kirk raised a brow.

"Yes." Spock answered "The words I understand relate to illness and sickness and cures. Using the best of my deduction abilities, I predict that this is a sickness healer of some sort."

"Deduction?" Kirk faced his second in command. "Predict? You're assuming. You don't know for sure?"

"Indeed." Spock replied.

"But you could be wrong." Kirk smirked.

Spock raised a brow, without showing a change in facial expression.

Kirk walked to the desk and momentarily placed his phaser on some files.

"Let me see." Kirk ordered the Vulcan.

Spock gave the papers to Kirk, who glanced at the pages.

"Seems as they were written by a dedicated man." Spock said.

Kirk broke a smile "Or a desperate man."

A girl in her early teens entered the room. She was dressed differently than Spock or Kirk but retained a very human stature. She walked to Kirk, not looking at either of the men.

"Are," She began to speak with a soft voice "Are you the man from the other ship?"

Kirk knelt down to face her better "I am Captain James Kirk from the USS Enterprise. Can I help you?"

Just then, the girl fired Kirk's phaser (which she discretely took from the desk) at Kirk then Spock, causing the two to fall to the floor.

"I hope so." She muttered.

Meanwhile, McCoy and his group were silently wandering the halls of the East Wing.

Suddenly, they began to hear strange mumbling, which became clearer the more they traveled.

"Scene of flowers, and apple trees. Scene of butterflies and of bees. Scene of flora and fauna between. Oh, what joy it is to be free." The group heard. The voice seemed calm and- in a way- happy.

"It's coming from this room." McCoy pointed to a large doorway.

"Stop it!" They heard the voice yell. "Stop with the poems!"

"Two people inside. They might be having a feud." McCoy turned to the redshirts "Men, phasers ready. We don't know if they're friendly towards visitors."

They proceeded to open the door cautiously.

Inside the room was a library filled with books. In the corner of the room was a chair and seated in the chair was a man reading.

The man bobbed his head to behold the Enterprise crew.

"Guests?" He put the books down on the arm of the chair. His face and voice became quite frustrated "We never have guests."

"I-is there someone else in the room with you?" McCoy asked.

"What's it to you?" The man barked.

"We received a distress call from this ship. And it sounded like you were arguing with someone." McCoy explained.

"I didn't send any call." The man growled, his face suddenly became overfilled with happiness "Perhaps it was Elena Lee! You know how she is with our experiments!"

McCoy questioned "Experiments?"

"Yes! Oh, can I tell them! Please! Maybe they can help us!" The man grinned- an expression which then turned into a frown "Might as well."

McCoy raised a brow "What's going on here?"

The strange man smiled again. "I'll show you."

The redshirts raised their phasers.

The man raised his hands "I assure you, I'm completely harmless! It's completely safe."

"It's just a precaution." McCoy assured.

He nodded "It is unnecessary but I understand. Follow me."

The man led the group to the very room Kirk and Spock entered moments before.

As soon as the man opened the door, he saw Spock and Kirk in each pod- from the Frankenstein-like machine. The girl from earlier was about to press a button to begin the machine.

"Elena Lee!" The man shouted "What're you doing?"

She jerked her head "Father?"

The man's concerned face turned to a frown "You little- what're you doing?!"

The girl's face fell "Trying to get rid of you!" She then proceeded to slam the button.

Kirk and Spock were unconscious- but McCoy and his group didn't know that. When Elena Lee pressed the button and activated the machine, McCoy began to panic.

"Jim!" McCoy turned to the man "What does that machine do! Answer me!"

"You're about to see." He said woefully.

Suddenly, the machine began to shake and emit lights- almost blinding the Enterprise crew.

When the light eventually dimmed enough to be tolerated.

As soon as McCoy's eyes settled, his stood in awe.

Kirk and Spock seemed to disappear from the two side pods. Instead, there was a single being in the middle pod. A person that seemed to be a mixture of the two men- a black-haired, Vulcan-eared, being that retained the height and face (and hairstyle) of Kirk, but he was taller than the Captain would be, and skinnier. However, the man was still asleep in his chamber.

McCoy grabbed the girl who is responsible for the mixture.

"What did you do?" He exclaimed, looking at the girl straight in the eyes.

The strange man who seemed to be her father, approached her as well "Elena Lee, that was not wise."

Elena Lee yelled "It was wise, father! Now they will have to help us!"

"We would have helped you anyways!" McCoy replied. "That's why we answered the distress call! We wanted to help!"

"Why would we need help?" The man asked his daughter.

"Answer me! What's going on here?" McCoy asked.

The man sighed "I am Elena Lee's father, Timon. I am an apprentice inventor to a brilliant scientist- Kal. A while ago, Kal was diagnosed with a deadly disease common on our planet. I was one of the few on my planet to get a vaccine to the disease known as Ermagreen. So Kal and I invented a machine that would prolong his life by merging it with mine until the time which a cure was found. We called it a Fusion Machine. We didn't know the outcome, when we fused- I got his black hair, his height, his broad shoulders and his eye colour. My face, voice, and overall body-type stayed the same. But we soon found out that our thoughts competed to who would be the one talking- in charge. We almost got to the point of insanity. However, we managed to keep calm and busy by reading library books."

"So, when you were angry that was… Kal?" McCoy tried to make sense of the situation.

"Yes." Timon smiled and nodded.

"But what you're talking about is not possible." McCoy told him.

"When you've dedicated your life to inventing machines and science as much as Kal and I have, you find that anything is possible." Timon explained. Kal took over "Plus on our planet, the technology is much more advanced than yours."

"Is he okay?" McCoy glanced at the Kirk/Spock fusion.

Timon answered "I assure you, he is perfectly fine. However, Kal and I began to experience insanity within about 3000 earth minutes, since I noticed the man is half Vulcan, and their mind is extremely over logical and informative, I'd say he has …" Kal finished "1440 earth minutes until he goes crazy."

"1440 minutes? That's…" McCoy began to think "That's 24 hours! Don't you have an unfusion machine?"

Kal rolled his eyes "Why would we have a need?"

McCoy looked at Elena Lee "Why would you do something like this?"

She looked at Kal "Because I want my daddy back!" The girl ran out of the room in a mixture of rage and sadness.

"Bones." The group heard a mutter from the back of the room.

Everyones head turned to see the man in the middle pod.

"Jim?" McCoy walked to the pod.

"Not entirely, Doctor." The man answered in the same tone Spock would.

"Do you know what happened to you?" McCoy asked.

The Kirk/Spock fusion spoke monotonously "I recall a young girl using Captain Kirks phaser to stun both of us, then I assume I became unconscious. I can infer that I am in a pod attached to the very machine I assumed was for healing."

McCoy helped the man out of the pod "Do you hear Jim's thoughts?"

His eyebrows shot up, "Is that what it is? I believed the Captain was simply talking to you. Perhaps his thoughts are a way of him trying to convey communication. I think he is not able to verbally contact you because my mind is stronger than his."

"You-you know that the two of you… Fused?" McCoy replied.

"Doctor McCoy, it is the only logical inference. If I- as you said- could hear Captain Kirk's thoughts, the only possible explanation is that his mind and mine merged." Spock nodded.

McCoy shook his head, "Spock, it wasn't just your mind. It was your body as well."

"Doctor… McCoy, was it? I believe what is best for him is to be isolated- to be alone. Too many people speaking would cause an abundance of confusion for him to withstand. It would be too much for his mind to handle. That's why I stayed on this ship with only my daughter." Timon explained.

"How long would it take you to figure out a reverse for this machine?" McCoy asked.

"More than 3000 earth minutes." Timon sighed.

Kirk spoke "What if you had help?"

"Jim?" McCoy looked at the man.

"For the moment. Can you reverse it quicker if you had help?" Kirk repeated.

"I suppose help would make our work quicker." Timon nodded.

"Bones." Kirk whispered "How long did he say I had until my mind…"

"24 hours." McCoy answered.

"24… Hours…" Kirk sighed. "If I sent my two crewmen to aid you, would you have the machine to fix us completed within 24 hours?"

"2 helpers… Under 1440 minutes… Kal? Is that possible?" Timon asked, Kal proceeded to reply "I believe that would be possible."

"Great… Bones… Call Scotty to… Beam us up. I need to go to sickbay or my chambers… Just someplace to be alone." Kirk faced the two redshirts "You two stay here and help with the machine."

"Aye, Captain" The redshirts saluted.

"Scotty, this is McCoy. Two to beam up." McCoy said into his communicator.

"Two?" Scotty replied.

"You'll see. Oh and have nurse Chapel escort Jim… Spock? Jock? Spim? Spork? Spork. Have nurse Chapel escort Spork to sickbay." McCoy ordered.

"Spork? Doctor are you alright?" Scotty asked.

McCoy assured "I am, just… Beam us up."

"Spork?" Kirk looked at McCoy with a smile.

"It's a mix of Spock and Kirk. I could have put your name first but…" McCoy smiled as well.

"That would have been illogical." Spock answered.

McCoy grumbled, "Because that is the only 'illogical' thing about this situation, right Spock?"

"Indeed." Spock nodded.

McCoy sighed just as they began to transport onto the Enterprise.

Nurse Chapel and Scotty were standing by in the Transporter room.

When they were finished transporting, the crew was in shock.

"Is that… The Captain?" Scotty asked.

"And Spock." McCoy answered.

"The Captain and Spock?" Scotty's eyes widened.

"Spork." Spock nodded.

"Come… Spork… We're going to sickbay." Chapel told him.

Kirk huffed "Bones, I don't need an escort to sickbay."

"Just in case something happens on the way to sickbay. You might pass out or- god I don't know Jim, let's just… Let's just make sure you stay sane. I'll look up any sort of medication I can give you to calm you down… Or sleep…" McCoy crossed his arms.

"Scotty… I want you to beam to Timon's ship. Help him with the machine. Maybe if you help… He'll be finished sooner." Kirk told his engineer.

Scotty became confused, "Why does he need to be finished soon?"

"Kirk- Spork… He'll go insane within 24 hours." McCoy informed.

"Which is why I need to be isolated in sickbay." Kirk said. "Scotty, I want an update of Kal's work every hour- is that understood?"

"Aye, Captain." Scotty nodded.

"Nurse Chapel, let's go." Kirk began to trip on his way to sickbay.

"Why're you limping, Jim?" McCoy asked, approaching the Captain.

"I believe it is the after effect from the mixture of being stunned as well as the exhausting drain from the Fusion machine." Spock answered.

"Was that Spock?" Nurse Chapel looked at McCoy.

McCoy sighed, "Unfortunately. Alright," he grabbed Sporks arm and put it around his neck, "Nurse Chapel, I'll assist… Spork… To sickbay, you prepare a sedative to cause him to fall asleep."

"Excuse me, Doctor, but how would sleep aid in Jim and my mind being fused?" Spock tilted his head to view McCoy.

"If you're asleep, you can't hear anybody and you would be relaxed." McCoy explained. "And you can't talk. That's what we call a win-win."


	2. Chapter 2

While Scotty, Timon and some crewmen were working on the machine, McCoy beamed aboard the scientists ship.

"Its one thing hearing Spock tell me how to do my job, but it really grinds my gears when Spocks words come out of Kirk's mouth" he ranted.

"Are they asleep?" Scotty turned to face the doctor.

"Yeah. I thought I could give him the update when they wake up." McCoy told him.

"We are not yet complete. Reversing the machine is a strenuous task. I am sympathetic to your captain and first mates situation, but patience is unfortunately the key in this task." Timon answered.

"Oh...okay... So... Um..." McCoy attempted to make conversation.

"Elena Lee is your daughter. Where's your wife?" He asked the scientist.

"She was infected with Ermagreen before I began working with Kal. The illness spread to the entire planet. Only a few individuals received vaccines." Timon explained

"What determined who got vaccines?" McCoy inquired.

"A lottery... I won two vaccine passes. I used one for myself, then for my daughter." He told the doctor.

"Ok, I see. I take it only a limited amount of vaccine was made?" McCoy said with confidence.

Timon nodded. "Kal and I have been studying as many planets as we could to find plants or animal species that could produce the cure. Our most recent study has been on Earth."

"Elena seemed awfully mad at Kal... Do you have any idea why?" Scotty blurted out.

"Kal is... Kal is a very wise man. But he cares not for children. I suppose with all the work we've been doing on trying to find a cure, I've ignored her... But she must understand, once we find a planet with the cure, Kal and I can separate and we could spend the rest of our days together... Kal would like to take his turn now." Timon told the group of starfleet crew.

His smile turned into a sneer. "He's right." Kal grunted. "Children ruined my life..."

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say. Children are the future." Scott said.

At that moment, Elena Lee entered the room somberly. She did not speak until she approached McCoy and tugged on his shirt.

"You're a doctor... Right?" She mumbled.

He knelt to her eye-level. "Yes I am, are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "Follow me."

McCoy looked at Scotty and a redshirt, he was handed a phaser by a crewman and proceeded to follow the girl into a separate room.

"My father does not know, please do not tell him." She pleaded.

"Tell him what?" McCoy asked.

"I sent the call to your ship." Elena admitted.

He raised his eyebrows, "You? How?"

Elena reached into a drawer of a nearby cupboard, she handed him a make-shift transmitter. One created from obvious spare parts of various toys and metal electronics.

"D-did you make this?" McCoy smirked, "you would make an excellent engineer."

"Kal thinks highly of my father, not so much for me. I read all books in the library, while they were making inventions. I've known how to make the cure for a little while. It's stated in an old book, almost like a recipe." She explained.

"If you've known, why not tell your father?" McCoy replied.

"It involves the blood of Earth specimens... Mixed with the DNA of a Vulcan. Other ingredients can be found on this ship." Elena's eyes began to water. "I thought if I put the two men into the machine, I could take their fused blood and cure Kal..."

McCoy stood up and shook his head. "You must understand what you did, you put my friends life in danger for a selfish reason. And it didn't even need to happen in the first place. It was for nothing, my friends lives are at risk for nothing..."

"What do you mean? I thought the Vulcan and human fusing would be enough of a mixture-" she was interrupted.

McCoy placed his hands on her shoulder. "Spock is half-human. That would have been enough of a mixture in itself... As well as, if you asked properly, I'm sure each man would have given some blood, then you could have manually mixed the two together... Elena Lee, you made a mistake. People do that..."

He could see her face was flushed with regret, her eyes were damp.

McCoy slowly smiled at the child, "do you want to help fix it?

She nodded eagerly.

"Ok. Let's go." He gave his hand to the child and they promptly returned to tending the machine.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk awoke in a lone room on top of a bed, he knew he was somewhere in sickbay but he was too drowsy to care where.

"Spock, how many hours has it been?" Kirk approached a mirror on one of the walls in the room, he tilted his head to either side to get a good look at his new Vulcan-like ears.

"There are no clocks or any indication of time anywhere in this room. I assume it is because the sound of the clock ticking might be too much for our minds to bear... That would also be the explanation as to why the heart monitor and other such medical devices have been removed from this area." He heard the Vulcans voice in his head.

"So... You have no idea." Kirk sighed.

"None, I'm afraid... I regained consciousness a few moments before yourself, the only way to know how many hours are left is to wait for one of the crew to update us on the situation of the machine." Spock replied.

"Right. Bones is going to give us the first update. I remember I ordered him to help Scotty before we fell asleep..." Kirk explained.

"I recall that conversation. I also recall Doctor McCoy listing the side-effects and reactions to the machine." Kirk heard.

"Right, right. The first signs that we'd... Are you beginning to feel any side-effects?" Kirk asked, walking to the bed.

"I can no longer take control at will. I've been attempting to control the body we now share. Doctor McCoy said Timon experienced random changes. One mind controlling the body at a time, but no choice as to which mind is the controller." Spock told the captain, "I believe this is the first side-effect."

"Yeah well, be happy about that, Spock. There's a reason I don't have black hair..." Kirk smirked. "Timon and Kal said they went insane... So, why do they seem...Semi-normal?"

"Perhaps their species experiences insanity in a different manner than humans or Vulcans do. Their definition of insanity differs from ours." He said in his usual monotonous voice.

"So, they're species processes going insane differently than us... I'd like to end up in a spaceship than in a looney bin any day, wouldn't you?" Kirk smiled.

"I believe the correct term is-" Kirk heard, but another sound overshadowed his thoughts.

The sound of the sickbay door opening. McCoy entered the room, grasping a book, but this particular book did not originate from Earth.

"Medical institution." The Doctor heard Spock/Kirk say.

"What about medical institutions?" McCoy raised a brow.

"Oh nothing, Doctor. I was merely informing the Captain on the correct name for a 'looney bin" Spock told him.

"Spock, of course, how's Jim?" McCoy asked the Vulcan.

"Not well I'm afraid. It seems the two of us lost the ability to control our form at will. The change from consciousness is random." Spock informed.

McCoy shook his head. "The first stage... That's what Timon said would happen. When you fell asleep, did you two experience a single dream, or separate dreams?"

Spock sat down on the bed, "I don't seem to recall any sort of dream, Doctor. If I did have a dream, I doubt it would have been entertaining for the Captain, seeing how our interests differ."

"What about Jim? Does he remember a dream? Any dream?" McCoy asked.

"Wait a brief moment." Spock said. He stared at a wall, a blank expression painted on his face. "No, Captain Kirk does not recall any dreams either."

McCoy began pacing in the room, "Okay... Timon said the second stage is thought sharing... Basically, you won't be able to tell which thoughts are whose... Having the same dream while asleep could be the first indication of the second stage."

Spock/Kirk stood up from the bed and placed a hand on McCoys shoulder. "Hopefully, we won't make it to stage 2. You'll fix the machine before then. I have faith in my crew, Bones."

McCoy looked at the fusion, he sighed "Jim... We're trying. You were asleep for 5 hours, we only have 19 hours left and we're nowhere near figuring out a reversal mechanism."

"Oh." Kirk sat down on the bed in exhaustion, "is that the entire update?"

"Actually, the girl, Elena Lee... She's smart, Jim. She's helping Scotty and her father with the machine, I'm sure they'll get it done in time... Hang in there." McCoy assured the Captain.

Kirk/Spocks head jerked toward Bones, "Doctor, what is that object in your hand?"

"This is a book, appearently. Elena Lee has a library on their ship and she spends her time reading... Spock, that is you, right?" McCoy asked.

The man nodded.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad it's you this time. Elena is the one who fused you two, but now she's helping to fix it... Turns out Timon and Kal fused because Kal came down with a disease from their planet." McCoy told him.

Spock raised an eyebrow "I do not see how that concerns me."

"The cure for the disease is Vulcan and human blood... Seeing as you're half both, they'd just need a vile of your blood... Elena thought-" McCoy was cut off.

"She thought fusing me and the Captain would give her the half-Vulcan, half-human blood she needed, unknowing that I possess both. I understand." He nodded.

"So, there's your update, Spork." McCoy stood and headed to the door.

"Bones..." McCoy heard.

He turned around and faced the man. "Yes, Jim?"

"Promise... Spock and I won't end up in a mental institution... I'd rather die." Kirk told the doctor.

"Sharing a head with Spock, I don't blame you." The Doctor walked toward Kirk. "The only thing I can do is administer sleeping drugs to help calm you down. I'm a doctor, not an engineer. I don't think I would be much help to Scott or anyone on that ship."

"No, you're right. You're not an engineer. You're a doctor..." Kirk rolled up one of his arm sleeves and placed a hand on the book. "So be a doctor."

"You want me to try and make the cure for Kals disease?" McCoy asked, confused.

"It's the morally right thing to do, Doctor." The fusion told him.

McCoy took a step back, "Which one of you said that?"

"Both of us..." Spock/Kirk sighed, then collapsed on the couch. After seeing Bones not move a muscle, they turned their head. "That was an order, Bones."

McCoy nodded and proceeded out of sickbay.

"Stage two Captain?" Spocks voice rang inside of their head. Kirk looked up at his forehead, as if indicating he was talking to his head.

"Stage two Spock..."


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours of silence and meditation, Spock/Kirk were laying on the bed.

The silence was only broken when Mr. Spock said "It will not work."

"What won't?" Kirk responded, also using the fused body to communicate.

Stage 2 meant that they shared their thoughts, so the only way to properly communicate is to talk to each other using their body and voice.

"The vile of blood Doctor McCoy needs." Spock sat up in the bed. "He said that half-Vulcan, half-human blood is needed. But because of our current state, the blood that we possess is no longer half-Vulcan. It is a third Vulcan. And the human part is two thirds. Causing the vaccine to not succeed as well as it should, if it succeeds at all."

Kirk nodded, "okay... So right now, our blood is useless... We're useless... There has to be something we can do to help them."

"We have just entered the beginning phases of the side-effects. McCoy had said that the beginning is the easier portion to withstand. It is the third and above phases that would actually bring us pain." Spock explained. "Although to Timon and Kals species, their pain tolerance far surpasses humans or even Vulcans. They described phase 3 as minor uncomfortable headaches."

Kirk walked to the mirror and looked at himself again, this time with an expression one would have in a time of bravery or determination. "What you're saying is that it's going to get much worse... And the headaches would feel like someone taking a jackhammer to our skull?"

"Precisely." Spock also looked in the mirror. "Captain I disagree, I believe this hair colour suits you quite well."

Kirk smiled, "our thoughts must be merged, I think you've got my sense of humor."

"Captain, something is puzzling me. What would happen if we were to return to the fusing machine? The machine could not further fuse us together, so wouldn't a logical inference be that it would reverse the fusion?" Spock asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, Spock, we can take that chance but usually machines only serve one purpose and they only preform upon that one purpose. A toaster can't turn toast back into bread once it has already served it's work." Kirk replied.

"You are forgetting, Captain, the machine- unlike a toaster- is not of Earth origin. Machines from other planets may serve multiple purposes, one being a reversal." Spock said in confidence.

Kirk shook his head, "you must be losing your intellect, Spock. Wouldn't Kal and Timon know their machine could reverse the fusion?"

"Not entirely. Sometimes people need to test the machines before knowing its full potential. Perhaps Timon and Kal did not use the machine twice because there was never a need." Spock suggested.

Kirk sighed, "And if it doesn't work?"

"Well, I assume it would worsen our condition. Cause us to experience more pain, perhaps lose the ability to tell our identities apart." Spock answered.

"You're saying that going in the machine again could either fix us or make our situation worse?" Kirk replied.

Spock raised a brow, "Unfortunately, yes. However I implore you to make up our mind about entering the machine again before we begin to experience the third side-effect."

"Okay. I guess this room is equipped with our monitoring devices." Kirk stood on the bed and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Nurse Chapel, please get Doctor McCoy here right a-"

Without any warning, the captain fell on the bed. He was curled in the fetal position and yelling in pain. His hands were clutching his head as he began to rock back and forth.

The headaches had begun, which meant that time was running out for the Captain and Mr. Spock.


	5. Chapter 5

When McCoy entered the enterprise, Nurse Chapel briefed him on the state of their captain and first officer.

"He was in pain. After he called for you, he just fell on the bed and began yelling. Some crewmen subdued him and gave him anesthetic to sleep. But..." Nurse Chapel bit her lip, "but it seemed it only sent one of them to sleep."

"Which one?" McCoy asked as the two rushed to sickbay.

"I don't know." Nurse Chapel shook her head, "this is all so confusing."

Bones turned to face her, "Could you tell which one was in pain?"

"Doctor, that's the thing... The way he yelled, the look in his eyes... Nobody could tell the difference. To us, it seemed like it was both Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk." She explained.

McCoy seemed a little worried as they approached the doors to sickbay. He nodded at the nurse and she began walking away.

When the doors opened, Spork was silently sitting crossed legged on top of the bed.

"Don't mean to interrupt." He remarked as he walked toward the meditating man.

"I had first thought that I needed to enter the machine again as to maybe reverse the process. I now realize the only thing I require is silence." The fusion replied.

"Oh?" McCoy slightly raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Spork opened his eyes, revealing dark red bloodshot eyes (with tints of green) as if someone hadn't slept for days. "Because the pain I feel in my head disappears in silence."

"My god man, you took terrible." McCoy gasped.

He shook his head "How I look is irrelevant, Doctor."

"Okay then Spock, I'm going to assume you're Spock... What happened to Jim?" McCoy asked.

"He is asleep... As a Vulcan, I don't require as much as humans. I can go months without slumber." He said, closing his eyes again.

"You should go rest, Spock. It doesn't matter how much sleep your pointy-eared species can go without. You're in pain and sleep can help numb it." Bones replied.

"I do not need sleep. I need silence and..." Spock began to slowly stand from the bed, making sure to keep one hand on his forehead. "And to get to..." his face turned sources he clinched his mouth and shut his eyes.

McCoy ran to help but the Vulcan shrugged him off.

"I need to beam to Timon and Kals ship and enter the fusion machine again." Spock told the Doctor. He seemed to regain his strength and recover from an obvious headache.

"Spock... I think I understand why you'd want to try the machine again, but it could just make things worse." McCoy explained. "You need to lay down."

"I need to fix our situation, Bones. If not for myself and the Captain, then for Timon and Kal and whoever else was infected by the disease Kal is suffering from. There is a chance, however slim, that it could work. At this moment, it is the only chance the captain and I have. If you can offer any alternative, it is eagerly accepted. If not, our mind is made up." Spock walked away with an aura of determination following him.

McCoys frowned at the thought of Spock being right. Before returning to the side of Spock/Kirk, Dr. McCoy muttered

"Only Jim calls me "Bones"..."

They then proceeded on their mission to re-enter the fusion machine.


	6. Chapter 6

Kal shook his head "can't be done. The machine doesn't work like that."

Timon interjected, "why would you say that? We're the only people that used it, we never re-entered to test if it could reverse the fusion."

"It is too risky, Timon. What happens if it worsens our condition?" Kal grunted.

Scotty, McCoy, Elena Lee and Spork surrounded the scientists, eager to find a solution.

"With all due respect sirs, the Captain knows the risks. And they are still willing to enter the machine again to help cure Kal." Scotty told them.

"Cure me? How would that action cure me?" Kal huffed.

"Because. Ermagreen can be cured using, among other ingredients, half-human and half-Vulcan blood. Right now the blood is unbalanced, once returned, Spock can give you his blood to help cure you." McCoy said to the alien. "But we've got to act fast before the headaches worsen or he enters phase 4."

"Is this true?" Timon looked at his daughter, who avoided eye-contact.

"Y-yeah. There was an old book written in Derchaik. I found it in the library and it contained, in full detail, a cure for Ermagreen. Apparently tested and approved. However, only one copy was made and the cure became forgotten." Elena replied.

"But you found it." Timon grinned. "Kal, I believe in Elena Lee, my daughter. And I also believe in these kind gentlemen. We are not going to test the machine on your captain or first officer. Instead, we will re-enter and determine if it only worsens our fusion or reverses it."

Kirk/Spock began wobbling to the scientist. "That is very kind but you know you don't have to. You realize to split apart after the amount of time you two have been fused, it would be impossible to regain the entirety of your identity."

Timon/ Kal smirked "when you've invested your life to science as much as we have, you find that nothing is impossible."

Timon gave a final nod to his daughter then proceeded to step inside the Frankenstein-like machine.  
Elena Lee hid her head against 's arm, much to his confusion, After a moment, she felt her back tapped by someone. She quickly jerked her head to glance at the tapper.

Elena's face lit up as she hugged her father. Instead of black hair, he now sported blonde locks (looking more like Elena Lee), his face, body type and voice stayed the same. His posture seemed to worsen and he was much shorter than before. Kal, on the other hand, was less fit than Timon but remained broad-shouldered and had perfect posture. He kept his height and his black hair, but his face was more intimidating than before. His jaw was wide and it gave him a prominent under-bite.

However, Kal was paler than Timon. Much paler. And his eyes were puffed and bruised. His thin lips were turning a shade of blue. It was obvious to the crew that Kal was a very sick man.

He turned to the captain/Spock "your turn"

The Captains hope of entering the machine without a hitch was not granted. A massive headache overcame him before he could approach the pod.

Immediately, he fell to the floor. The last thought that the two had before passing out was "We're going to be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk awoke in sickbay, this time attached to a heart monitor. He looked at the clock opposite the mirror, it was the exact time the crew had stepped foot on Timon's ship (give or take a few minutes), except it was the following day.

He sighed "24 hours..."

McCoy entered the room, carrying a letter. His smile was sincere, yet unsettling. "Have a nice dream?"

"Bones, we're too late... Spock and I should be experiencing phase 4 and-" he stopped talking when he saw the Doctor laughing.

"You haven't seen yourself yet, have you?"

Kirk smirked "why, do I look worse?"

He got out of his bed and looked in the mirror.

"I wouldn't say /that/" Bones replied.

Kirk smiled as he gazed upon his sandy blond hair, normal-human ears and his usual eyebrows. He was back to his original height and weight. He sighed from relief that everything was back to normal.

"After you passed out, Scotty, Timon and I helped put you two in the pod. Spock woke up a few hours earlier, gave his blood to Kal, and we've been playing the waiting game for you to wake up ever since." Bones explained.

"Hmm." Kirk nodded "what's that in your hand?"

"Elena Lee wrote you a letter." He handed the piece of paper to the Captain.

It read: Dear James Kirk of the USS Enterprise.

Hope you're doing better.  
Sorry for putting you and your friend though that. I didn't think you'd go insane, I mean, my dad hid his insanity so well.  
Speaking of my dad he's set a course to go home.  
Kal is fine too, he apologized for not liking me before.  
See, Kals wife was one of the first to sign up for the lottery to get a vaccine.  
But she was already infected so she was unable to get one.  
Instead, the government told the hospitals to administer the first vaccines to children, then send leftovers out in a lottery.  
But Kal is okay now.  
He wants me to help sort his library books when we get back home.  
The very nice Doctor McCoy made extra vaccines to give to people back on our planet.  
Thank you for complying with my distress call.  
Sorry it almost ruined your life.  
Signed, Elena Lee.

"You made extra vaccines?" Kirk faced Bones.

"Mr. Spock told me to. He said it was the right thing to do." McCoy shrugged. "Jim, when you said you'd rather die than live in a mental institution, did you mean that?"

"Well, no, you're taking it out of context. I didn't mean that I'd rather die if put in a mental institution. I mean that if I'm anywhere but the Enterprise, being her captain and doing my job I'd rather die." Kirk explained. "It's a miscommunication on my part."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure you and Spock didn't come out changing traits? Like you getting his brains or anything like that?" McCoy seemed concerned.

"Bones, come on." Kirk laughed "that's completely illogical."

McCoy took a moment then shook his head "it's good to have you back, Jim."


End file.
